Our Chance at True Love
by teamshemar
Summary: Here is what happened after the kiss between Ethan and April in the season 2 finale. Follow along as they fall into love and help each other heal from bad past experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Ethan and April pull away from the kiss. Both smiling and trying to search their brains for the words to say. April had always feelings towards Dr. Choi as she called him even way before her and Tate where together. But, she always thought he wasn't interested in her. But, after the night they had last night which was amazing. The feelings she always had towards him came harder towards the surface. She was also so zoned out she didn't even realize he was speaking to her.

"April do you want to get out of here?" Ethan asked her for the third time.

"Yeah, sure." She says hearing him finally.

He smiles as he holds out his hand. She gently places her hand into his with a smile letting him take it. They both walk over to his car not caring who sees them. Maggie notices from afar and just smiles to herself. He helps her into his car before getting into the driver side.

"You want to go to my place again?"

"Yeah sure. I would love to." She smiles.

He starts to drive to his house and all she could do was keep looking at him finding it hard to believe that she was in his car and heading over to his place for the second night in a row. She has succeeded in getting him to come to her brother party things like that never worked to her advantage. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by her stomach growling which made Ethan look over and smile.

"I see someone is hungry." Ethan smiles at her.

"Yeah, sorry it's the nerves getting to me."

"Nerves? What are you so nervous about?"

"Seeing if my plan would work?"

"Ah, and what was your master of a plan?"

"Getting you to come to my brother's party."

"Oh." Ethan blushes as he is shocked. This means that she likes him as much as he likes her.

"Do you want to stop and eat? Or would you like to order out and eat at my place again?"

"Eat in again." She smiles

He nobs with a smile and heads to the Chinese place they went to last night and gets some food to go. They then head to his place. Once they arrive inside his place he takes her coat and put it inside his coat closet. Then he heads to the kitchen and opens the cupboard pulling out some bowls as he talks like a excited child.

"Do you want to just eat out of the box or would you like a bowl?" as he shuts the door to the cupboard holding two bowls. He was confused we he just saw her standing there in the entrance of his place still.

"April come have a seat" he motions to the couch sensing that she was very hesitant.

"Dr. Choi I think I made a mistake. I don't think I am ready for a relationship yet."

"It's Ethan….We aren't at work so please call me Ethan." Heck she could call him Ethan at work it wouldn't bother him.

"Dr. Choi I can't do this my relationship with Tate is still fresh. I can't risk letting someone back in and letting them…"

"Abuse you again?" Ethan finishes her sentence.

"Excuse me, how did you know?" she worked hard to hide that from the people at work.

"I saw the bruises and grab marks that you were trying to hide. I also determined it was his fault you lost the baby. Let me guess he found out the baby wasn't going to thrive in his opinion. So he hit you so many times that it forced a miscarriage."

"How did you notice that?" she says as tears are running down her face.

"It's because I have also noticed you the last couple of years. Long before Tate. Every time you come into help me my heart skips beats and when I saw you start to come to work with bruises and grab marks I wanted to take you away from all that. But, I just knew you would deny me because I don't have much to offer you." He said instantly regretting it and hoping his brain would quiet telling mouth to talk.

"I have to go, I just can't I am so sorry." April said just standing there stunned.

"Let me show you how love is supposed to look?" Ethan says approaching her.

"I can't I am sorry." April says going to get her coat.

"Okay, let me at least get you home safe."

"No, I will just call an Uber." she says quickly leaving.

He stood there stunned and upset. He opened up his heart to the girl he truly loved but he needed to try to work on showing her that it was okay to open up again. April meanwhile walked out into the crisp air and was using her phone to request an Uber. When suddenly she fleet someone behind her.

"Hey pretty lady" a deep man's voice says.

"Leave me alone, I am just waiting for my ride."

"Na, I am good." He says pushing her against the wall. When she fights back he punches her.

She tries to scream and fight him off. But he puts his hand over her mouth. He forces her pants and underwear off her and forces himself inside her. While he puts his hands up he shirt and grabs her boobs so hard she screamed through his hand out of pure pain. Once he finished his deed he slammed her head against the wall causing her to pass out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ethan says running up to the man. He had gone outside to see if he could talk to her.

The guy decides to just run away.

"April wake up." he says noticing how bad of shape she is in. He reaches for his phone calling for a medic.

Once he finds out the medics are on their way he hangs up and stays holding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"April honey you okay?" she hears Maggie's voice as a light blinds her. She opens her eyes and looks around she sees Maggie, Dr. Halstead, and standing along the wall of the room was Dr. Choi. The look on his face was the look of pure worry.

"She's consensus, lets transfer her. " Dr. Halstead says as they grab the sheet on the stretcher and lift her up into the hospital bed.

"Let's start an IV on her with some fluids to help with dehydration, get her upstairs for a CT scan she has a nasty head lack, and order a rape kit she looks to be sexually assaulted." Dr. Halstead says as Maggie nods and types on the I-Pad.

"Can I go with when she does the CT.?" Ethan finally speaks up.

"Of course Dr. Choi" answers Dr. Halstead as Maggie gives a light smile glancing up from her I-Pad.

They suddenly bring the railings up on her bed and start to wheel her off. Ethan goes to follow behind when Maggie gently grabs him by the shoulder.

"Lover boy why don't you go change really quick before heading over."

"Wish she felt the same way." Ethan responds feeling a little down.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asks as they both walk to the doctor lounge.

"I opened my heart to her and she said she couldn't handle a relationship before leaving my apartment." He says as he opens his locker and pulls off his shirt.

"You got to show her you mean no harm even though we know you don't"

"I know I realize that and that's my plan." He puts on one of his scrub tops.

"With what Tate did to her she needs someone who will want to treat her right."

"So you knew also?" he says sitting down and flipping his shows and pants off.

"Of course I did you would have had to be dumb not to."

He pulls his scrub pants on and throws his clothes in his locker and shuts the other door as he puts his tag on and heads up to the CT machine.

888888888888888888888888888

He gets into the room where Dr. Halstead stood with his arms crossed as he watches April go into the machine.

"So did you finally tell her?" Dr. Halstead says looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Tell her what?"

"Oh, come on man everyone sees how you look at April. The long glances and you try not to make it obvious but when she comes into that room to help you get this little smile about you."

"Yeah I told her."

"I can see it in a couple of years. You two running around happily married with a little one running around and another on the way. And you wouldn't do to her what her bastard for an ex did to her."

Ethan smiles at the thought of them married and having a life together. He is also trying to focus on the scans coming on the screen.

"There's no brain bleed." Ethan says relieved.

"Just give her some time man and she will realize you mean well."

"Thanks." Ethan smiles.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

April wakes up quickly remembering she is in the hospital she looks around the room again noticing that she has some IV bags hooked up to her and sees the monitor. She goes to shift in her bed and feels its light she looks towards the chair and finds her brother.

"Noah?"

"April relax its okay."

She nods as she looks around the room half hoping someone else was there.

"Noah has anyone else been in here?"

"Yeah, Dr. Choi has been in here most of the time. He left about 5 mins ago because his shift started."

"Oh." She said it made her happy to know he was waiting for her to waiting for her to wake up.

"He wanted to take his shift off and wait here with you but Goodwin said they were short… Are you two going out? Cause I really think he likes you sis and I know you like him."

April blushes.

"He will treat you way better then Tate. Plus he's a good doctor so that will mean money."

"Noah it's not about the money. I just don't know if I can risk it again."

"Risk what?"

"You know…falling in love with a guy who will hurt me."

"April, come on he won't hurt you. The only thing you're going to have to worry about him hurting you on is your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yeah, you know in many years down the road when you're both old and he dies. That's the only pain he will cause you. Yeah sure you guys will fight but it will be over random things like him leaving the toilet seat up or forgetting to put keys on the hook."

She sits there speechless.

"Take a chance April. You need true love and he will give you that." He says smiling as he stands up to go to work.

"Thanks Noah." She says with a weak smile.

"No problem sis. I will be back a little later to check on you." He says kissing her on the forehead before he leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Ethan walks into April's room things were on the slow side and he had just gotten done with some rounds. Her eyes were open and she looked to be watching something on the TV.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan says walking to the chair and sitting down in it.

"Feel like a truck hit me." She says looking at him.

"I am so sorry this happened to you April." He says as he takes her hand into his gently.

"It's okay… I heard you chased the guy off me?" she asks.

"Yeah I did…I ran after you to talk to you and say him hurting you. I stayed with you tell the paramedics came."

"Thank you." She smiles as him

"I meant it April. I won't hurt you." He puts her hand between his and gently leans down kissing it.

She smiles and she feels tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." He reaches up wiping the tears away. "I won't force this upon you if you don't want it."

"I do want it Dr. Choi but I am just scared."

"Hey, it's okay to be scared. I get it completely."

There is a light knock on the door. Maggie is at the door with Goodwin and Detective Lindsey. Ethan feels April tense up as he still has a hold of her hand.

"Can we come in April?" Goodwin asks

"Yeah, sure." She says scared.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ethan asks her quietly.

She just shakes her head as she tightens the grip of her grip on his hand.

"We received the results of the Rape kit." Detective Lindsey says.

"Okay." April manages to muster out.

"It's a guy name Craig Andrew."

"Who's that?"

"It's a serial rapist that we have been dealing with the last year. The Family Maker is what he calls himself."

"Family Maker?"

"Yes, he will rape women in hopes of getting them pregnant. Once the baby is born he will kidnap the baby and sell it on the black market."

April is stunned into silence.

"We are consider starting on you on some emergency contraception's to help lower the risk of a pregnancy." Dr. Goodwin says.

April is still silent trying to process everything that was just told to her.

"We would need your consent first April." Maggie speaks up.

"Sure. If you think that's what's best." April says looking sad.

"Okay…. I will start up the paper work and order the drug." Maggie says as Dr. Goodwin and her leave.

"You open to some questions?" Lindsey says having a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Yeah sure."

The sirens go off outside the curtain and Dr. Goodwin pokes her head inside. "Dr. Choi we got an incoming. Come on."

"I will be out in a minute." He says wanting to stay during the questioning.

"No now and after things calm down we need to talk."

He nods and complies he kisses her hand that was still between his. "I will be back on my break." He smiles as he gets up and leaves quietly. Dr. Goodwin had watched the whole thing with a small smile on her face.

"What do we have?" Ethan says trying to put his mind back into work mode.

"Multiple car pile-up." Maggie says.

"Let's take this one to room 5." Ethan says as the medic's wheel the patient into the room.

"Robert, he's in his 40's his car was pinned between two cars. Keeps asking for a Jessica." The medic says.

"That's me…. Is he going to be okay doctor?" a chubby red hair women asks.

"We are going to do everything we can." Ethan says as he listens to his chest.

"Breath sounds are good, regular heartbeat, and Dr. Manning can I get the ultrasound of his chest?"

"Of course." Dr. Manning says handing him an ultrasound wand.

"Dr. Choi." Dr. Halstead says standing at the door.

"Ultrasounds clear. Did you hit your head during the crash?" Ethan asks Robert.

"Dr. Choi!" Dr. Halstead raises his voice.

"Yes?" he looks towards the door figuring out that its Dr. Halstead talking to him.

"We had to take April upstairs she's got some internal bleeding going on."

Ethan froze everything was suddenly blocked out. The patient had answered him twice but all he could think about was April. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts that he could lose her.

"Thank you Dr. Halstead." He says choking back tears.

"Yes, doctor I hit my head." The patient says.

"Let's order a head CT to rule out brain bleed and get some x-rays to rule out broken bones." Dr. Choi says as he walks out of the room feeling sick to his stomach. He goes around the corner into an empty room and leans up against the wall and is suddenly overwhelmed with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Dr. Choi what's the matter?" Dr. Goodwin says as the goes into the room and shuts the curtain behind her.

"I don't want to lose her." Ethan says back not realizing who he was talking to.

"Who?"

"April….I love her too much." He wipes his eyes and realizes who was in there.

"Dr. Goodwin ma'am." He says instantly regretting what he just said.

"Dr. Choi you don't have to recoup with me. Everyone around here including me has noticed how you feel about her. And honestly you go about it in a very professional way so I have never said anything."

He nods as he blushes feeling embarrassed.

"I have no problems with the relationship if it goes farther as there is no hospital policy against these type of relationships."

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem Dr. Choi and also it's pretty obvious she has had feelings for you also." She says with a smile as she gets up and leaves.

Ethan cleans himself up and goes back out to help patients.

888888888888888

"Dr. Choi it wasn't anything major just a broken rib punctured a vain. It's all taken care of and she is starting to come out of the sedation. I am sure she would be very happy to see you. Also Maggie left the paper work for the drugs so if you want to talk to her about it. Then bring me the paper work so we can get them started that would be great." Dr. Halstead says with a smile as Ethan was getting ready to go into her room. His shift has just finished up.

"Thanks Will it really means a lot." Ethan says with a smile.

He enters the room she is sitting up looking at the TV which has some local news station on.

"Hey April…how are you feeling?" Ethan asks as he sits down in the chair next to her bed.

"Confused, upset, and hurting."

"I understand that. This is a lot to process."

"Ethan would I be crazy to not take the meds?"

"What do you mean?" he asks while it just made his heart skip a beat that she used his first name.

"The emergency contraceptives. What if I don't take them and just see what happens?"

"I would support that April. If you don't want to take them you don't have to."

"But I don't want to risk that guy kidnapping the baby once it's born."

"I would make sure that didn't happen."

"How would you do that? If I am living at my apartment you couldn't guarantee my safety. Plus Tate knows his way in still he would probably come take the baby from be also. Maybe it's better if I just take the meds." She says reaching for the clipboard of papers.

"April you don't have to do this. I have room at my place you could come stay with me. I would keep you both safe if it does happen." Ethan says putting her hand on his to get her to stop signing the paper.

April just starts to cry he takes the clipboard out of her hand and the pen then places it on the table again. "Shhh…April it will be okay." He says as he takes his shoes off and climbs on the bed letting her put her head on his chest while she cries. He wraps his arms around her and holds her while she cries. She looks up at him coming within inches from his mouth. The both lean in and kiss he gently puts his hand on the back of her head. When they pull away from the kiss.

"I may not be able to give you a huge mansion, tons of money, and be a sports star. Honestly I don't have much to impress you with. But, I want to be able to show you what it means to be treated right. Would you let me do that?"

She looks at him and nobs as he gets the biggest smile.

88888888888888

Five weeks later

"April get back here you're going to make me late." Ethan says with a grin on his face.

"That's if you can catch me." April says as she runs from him with only one of his shirts on.

She stops in the kitchen which has two doors to it she was looking toward the door she came through when suddenly she feels arms wrap around her and kisses on her neck that are very pokey. She turns to see Ethan.

"Dammit how did you catch me." She says with a small pout.

"My ninja skills." He says with a smile as he kisses her.

She gives a little giggle as she tries to squirm free. He wraps his arms around her a little harder.

"Ouch! Ethan that hurt." April said with a wince.

"What happened?" he says letting the grip go on her.

"I am just cramping. I got my monthly last night." She says with a sign.

"April I am sorry. I know what we were both hoping for. But, some day it will happen. And when it does it will be our little one." He says with a smile as he kisses her.

"I can't wait for that day." She says returning the kiss.

They both went silent as the go deep into their thoughts.

"I guess I need to go back to my apartment." April said sadly

Ethan looks at her after feeling like he was just punched in the gut. "What?"

"Look Ethan I know I said I would live with you just in case I become pregnant with that guys baby. So now I need to get my stuff out of your place so I don't over stay my welcome." She says trying to fight back tears.

"Do you not want to be here anymore?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you say such a thing?"

"I just don't want to over stay my welcome." April says

"That's not what I want." He says getting up going into the kitchen.

"Then what do you want Ethan?" she says following him to the doorway

"I want you to move in with me permanently. Because the thought of you moving back to your apartment and leaving my bed and place empty at night is going to suck. I enjoy having my girlfriend living with me. Also I quite finally have loved seeing your stuff slowly make its way into my place."

"That's what you want? You want me to stay?"

"Yes, I do April." He looks at the kitchen clock realizing the time.

"April can I get my keys please I need to get to work."

"Yeah sure." She says forgetting she had them as she hands them to him.

"I love you." He wraps his arm around her waist gently and kisses her.

"I love you too." She returns the kiss.

"Look in the pocket of my shirt." He motions to the pocket of the shirt she was wearing.

She puts her hand in the pocket and pulls out a key.

"I had that made for you. If you want before you go to work today to bring some more stuff over. Your more than welcome and that key is yours." He smiles at her.

"Thank you." She smiles back as he gives her one last kiss before heading to the door to grab his bag and head out.

"I will see you at work later." He says before closing the door behind him.

She stood there stunned and happy. She couldn't believe that this was happening and she didn't want anything more. She didn't want anything more then to share this place with her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks so much for following along in the store. So as this story goes on there are going to be many jumping forwards through their relationship. Also Tate is going to be making multiple appearances because he is going to become obsessed with getting April back. But, trust me it won't work. Now on to the story. This chapter your about to read is still apart of five weeks later.**

Ch. 5

"Hey Dr. Choi how was your weekend?" Will asks as they are both walking into the hospital from the parking lot.

"It was awesome." Ethan responds as he puts his keys in the bag before putting the bag over his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just chilled at my place with my girl." He says with a smile.

"That sounds like my idea of a perfect weekend."

"I gave her a key to my place and asked her to officially move in with me."

"Wasn't she already moved in?"

"Not fully she was just staying just in case she was impregnated by the rapist."

"That's right."

"But, she got her monthly last night so it is pretty well known it didn't work. Which honestly I am actually am glad for."

"What did she say when you asked?"

"I really didn't give her a chance to answer I was in too much of a hurry. I just gave her own copy of the key before I went to work. And told her if she wanted to work on bringing some more of her things over she was welcome to."

"Wow what was her reaction to that?"

"She was happy her face lit up she was still wearing one of my work shirts before I left the house."

"You two kill me, the staff can tell how in love you two are even though you two try so hard at work to be professional at work. But, we see the little kisses you sneak each other and the way you light up when the other person enters the room."

Will just simply smiles still can't believing that this is really happening to him.

"You just wait, when you get home you're going to have girl stuff all over your place." Will says with a smile.

"I won't mind it honestly." Ethan responds pulling on a scrub top and pants as they were now in the doctor's longue by their lockers.

Will chuckles as the two of them of them finish changing into their scrubs and head to the other side of the doctor lounge to get coffee. Ethan works on putting on his ID tag. After getting coffee they go out into the open area. They first spot Maggie.

"Hello Maggie, how bad are things?" Will asks as Ethan goes over to one of the computers and proceeds to look up if any of his patients were still there from his last shift.

"Dr. Choi you're on standby all your patients were luckily discharged over the weekend." Maggie says approaching him almost reading his mind.

"Oh great. So I just logged into the computer for no reason. Thanks a lot Maggie." He says in a joking tone and grin.

"Okay Mr. Happy someone must have had a good weekend."

"I sure did." He says sitting down in one of the chairs and taking a drink of coffee.

"So tell me what did your weekend consist of?"

"Well I will just let April tell you news when she get here later."

Maggie could barely come up with an answer when the sirens of the ambulance entrance went off. Maggie looks at her phone as Ethan gets up and gets ready to go.

"Dr. Choi you take the first patient, looks like a MVA." Maggie says

"Tate Jenkins, driver of the car. It literally was road rage gone bad. He has multiple stab wounds, badly broken leg, and was very competitive." Medic says as they wheel him into a room.

Ethan and Maggie briefly stand at the door.

"You want a different doctor to take him?" Maggie asks

"No, I can handle it Maggie. Just when April comes in for her shift don't let her in this room." He says as he gets gloves on and enters the room closing the curtain.

"He was the main act of the road rage gone badly is what the cops were saying at the scene." The medic says to Ethan.

"Where's that bitch April I want her to treat me." Tate says looking at Ethan as he starts to cut Tates shirt off him to look at the stab wounds.

"That's not going to happen Mr. Jenkins, now can you tell me did you hit your head at all during the crash?" Ethan asks Tate.

"No! Now where is April at?"

"Breath sounds are gurgled, lungs are full of fluid which means blood is going into his lungs." He says as he takes the statoscope out of his eyes.

"Hey Sushi boy, I know you're the one dating April I saw it on her social media how happy she is with you. But, she still wants me deep down so tell me where is she?"

"There is internal bleeding which is associated with the stab wounds let's get some x-rays quickly." He says putting the ultrasound back.

They set the x-ray up and take the x-rays up. Dr. Choi looks at it quickly.

"Broken ribs, leg, and a bullet lodged very close to the heart. Book an OR and call Dr. Rhodes to do procedure." Ethan says as he leaves the room pulling off and disposing of the gloves.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

It was early afternoon when April walked in for her shift. She was two bags of lunch. Quickly she stores her stuff under the table and looked up at Maggie.

"Morning Maggie."

"Hey girl how was your weekend anything big happen?"

"Yeah, Ethan asked me to move in with him officially."

"Girl that's awesome what did you say?"

"Yes of course wouldn't have it any other way."

"Congrats I am so happy for you."

"Speaking of Ethan have you seen him Maggie? I have a lunch for him."

"Yeah he's in treatment 7."

"Okay thanks." She says heading over to the treatment room.

"Hey April wait." Maggie says however it was too late April has quietly opened the curtain to treatment 7.

Ethan was in there sitting at the stool by the exit typing something on his tablet

"Hey Ethan I brought you some lunch." She says instantly spotting him not paying attention to the patient.

"Thanks baby." He says as he stands up giving him a kiss as the patient was asleep.

"Your very welcome." She says smiling as she returns the kisses.

"So did you get some stuff moved into the place?"

"Yeah some but then I determined I wanted you to help me with it." She smiles up.

"Hey bitch it's about time you showed up. I need my bath nurse I have been a dirty boy." Tate says having woken up.

Tate tries to reach out and touch her but Ethan stood between them trying to protect her. April for the first time looks at the patient and realizes its Tate.

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore!" April responds as she feels tears forming in her eyes.

"April you won't have a life without me. You will just die alone." He says smirking at her.

The tears she was trying to keep from escaping starting to fall down her face but deep down within her she feels a fire growing inside her.

"You're just a pathetic loser who needs to die alone and have no one."

Ethan instantly grows pissed and all he can think about is getting her out of that situation.

"Come on baby." Ethan says putting her hand on her waist.

"Yeah baby come on." Tate says mimicking Ethan.

"You don't get to me that ever again Tate. I am not your baby anymore. I have someone else who calls me that now and he treats me way better then you ever did." April says.

"What the Sushi doctor? He won't ever be able to give you the things I could."

"Your right because he has already given and will continue to give me so much more. He will give me happiness and not treat me like you did. How leave me alone and don't talk to me again. I don't care if you have to come to this hospital for emergency reasons but just leave me alone." April says turning and leaving the room.

Ethan turns and followers her out.

"April." Ethan says taking her to the doctor's lounge

"That felt so great I can't believe I just did that to him."

"I am so proud of you April. Now listen to me when I say this what he said it bull. You deserve happiness and I promise I will try my hardest to give you that happiness."

"I know Ethan and I believe that." She smiles kissing him


End file.
